Pink Hair
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Sasuke makes a list of all the things he hates about Sakura. Little does he know that a certain pink-haired kunoichi is spying on him, like usual. Has some stupid-funny parts. One-shot. R&R!


Oneshot! Hope you like it. This is my first SasuxSaku fic

**Pink Hair**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:** Sasuke makes a list of all the things he hates about Sakura. Little does he know that a certain pink-haired kunoichi is spying on him, like usual. One-shot. R&R!

Sasuke slammed the door shut behind him, and leaned against it. He was panting, curtsy of running all around Konoha about fifteen times, and that was, roughly, fifteen miles times fifteen, alot. It was amazing that he hadn't collapsed before this, but he couldn't let those obsessive fangirls get their hands on him, or it would really be the end of the world as we know it.

One of Sasuke's main questions in life was, "Why do I have to be so hot?" It might seem crazy, but at times, he wished he was just as butt-ugly as Naruto (sorry Naruto ppl, I love Naruto too!) Anyone would think that after being chased by obsessive fangirls.

Another question Sasuke often asked was, "Where do fangirls get all of their energy?" Even after chasing him around Konoha they _still_ had enough energy to search through every building in the city to look for him. He was glad that he had all of the protection set up around his house. If you had asked Uchiha Sasuke a few years ago what he would have used this protection for, it definately wasn't to keep away fangirls.

And among all of these fangirls, the ultimate pain-in-the-ass was, the one, the only, pink haired kunoichi of Konoha, Haruno Sakura. Damn, even Yamanaka Ino wasn't this annoying, and she was the head of the girls who were chasing him. But Sakura, I mean, the girl had pink hair! _PINK!_ And she was annoying and stupid and evil and retarted and... the list went on and on. Sasuke was at the anger point of pummelling Sakura to death, but that would have been a really bad idea. So, he decided to get rid of his anger in another way, write a list about all the things he hated about Sakura, and then, burn it!

Sasuke had always been a pyro, and this was no exception. He quickly gathered the necessary items;

One (1) piece of highly flammable paper

One (1) pen that wrote in (flammable) pink ink (don't ask why he had this!)

One (1) non-flammable tray

Five (5) pieces of cloth soaked in nail polish remover

One (1) box of matches

One (1) full container of nail polish remover (he always kept extra in case of times like this)

And (of course) not to forget...

One (1) custom-made pyromaniac t-shirt

Sasuke was all ready. He sat at his table with all of his tools and started humming a tune while writing out his list.

* * *

Sakura Haruno prided herself on being the most smartest of all fangirls (AN: that's like saying, "The World's Smartest Idiot"). But she never called herself a fangirl. Doing that would reduce her to the amount of pride entitled to one of the "Ino Followers", the girls who endlessly chased Sasuke around Konoha because they had no life. Unlike these "Wannabe Sasuke's Lover" Girls, Sakura spent her time trying to figure out a method that would really work as far as getting Sasuke to herself.

So, Sakura decided to infiltrate Sasuke's house. She had done so about fifteen times before, even with the protection around the house, which were no match for a determined "I Love Sasuke" Girl (which was **way** different from a "Wannabe Sasuke's Lover" Girl).

So today, while Sasuke was out being chased by fangirls (like usual) Sakura infiltrated Sasuke's house for the, lets see... seventeenth time (AN: creepy much?).

So here was Sakura, minding her own buisness in Sasuke's house (AN: no, not really), when, SLAM! Sasuke runs in and slams the door shut. Sakura froze into place. Shit! Must... find... way... out... But there wasn't a way out. So Sakura was reduced to hiding in a closet in a kitchen, the door opened a sliver to see what Sasuke was doing so she could get the hell out of there.

After waiting about fifteen minutes, Sakura stepped out of the closet, cursed, and ran back in. Sasuke was sitting on a chair in front of the kitchen table, writing a list and cackling like a maniac. He was also wearing a shirt that said "Pyromaniac" on it.

This was bad... really bad!

* * *

So, Sasuke started on his list, humming. Here it is... the final list...

Things I Hate About Haruno Sakura...

She has pink hair

She's annoying

She has pink hair

She's loud

She has pink hair

She's obnoxious

She has pink hair

She's mean to Naruto (even though he's a baka, I'm the only one who can be mean to him)

She has pink hair

She's a fangirl

She has pink hair

She likes me!

She has pink hair

I like her for all of the things listed above

She has pink hair

She turns me on (which is not normal)

She has pink hair

I want to kiss her

She has pink hair

I really like her

She has pink hair

I'm so shy around her, all I can say is "hn"

She has pink hair

She's caring

And finally...

SHE HAS FREAKIN' PINK HAIR!! (and I love it! I don't know why)

Sasuke looked down at his list in satisfaction, and groaned. All he had managed to do is prove to himself (again) that he loved Haruto Sakura. Stupid pink-head!

* * *

Sakura was just about to hyperventalate, but thankfully, Sasuke got up and left. She snuck out of the closet and proceded to walk out of the room when she saw... the list. So, being Sakura, she just had to get go back and see what the list was.

"Things I Hate About Haruno Sakura?" she gasped, "No!"

She almost fainted. _Pull yourself together! We need to read this list so we can figure out how to improve ourself of Sasuke-kun!_

"I'm right..." she said aloud. "Well," she smirked, "I always am right!"

She picked up the list and continued reading.

"She has pink hair, She's annoying, She has pink hair, She's loud, She has pink hair, She's obnoxious, She has pink hair, She's mean to Naruto (even though he's a baka, I'm the only one who can be mean to him), She has pink hair, She's a fangirl, She has pink hair, She likes me!, She has pink hair, I like her for all of the things listed above," Sakura stopped reading in mid-sentance. _He likes me? Sasuke-kun likes me?!_ She continued reading the list, "She has pink hair, She turns me on (which is not normal), She has pink hair, I want to kiss her, She has pink hair, I really like her, She has pink hair, I'm so shy around her, all I can say is "hn", She has pink hair, She's caring, And finally... SHE HAS FREAKIN' PINK HAIR!! (and I love it! I don't know why)"

Sakura took a deep breath and stared at the paper. _Sasuke-kun likes me because I have pink hair... Sasuke-kun hates me because he likes me... I turn Sasuke-kun on..._

"YOU!"

Sakura spun around, clutching the paper to her chest.

Sasuke looked at her, fuming, "What are you doing here?" His eyes caught ahold of the paper she was holding in her hands, "Oh... no..." He grew paler, if that's even possible, "Did you read that?!"

"Yes..." squeaked Sakura, suddendly terrified.

Sasuke glared at her. He then took a step forward; she took a step back. For every step he took, she took one backwards, until her back hit the wall. "Oh..." she whispered, "Sasuke, I'm really sorry... I..."

Sasuke stepped up to her until her was mearly millimeters away from her. "You little..." He leaned forward and slammed his lips against her soft ones. Her body stiffened against him, and slowly melted. Her hands twined themselves into Sasuke's hair, while the piece of paper drifted to the floor, forgotten.

She kissed him back hard, and his hands pulled her body even closer to him, if that was possible. Sasuke's hands then started to wander south, and rested on her butt. Sakura moaned, and Sasuke's tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring every corner.

They broke appart, faces flushed. "I..." For once, Sakura was at loss of words.

Sasuke turned away, his face matching Sakura's hair, and mumbled, "It was your hair... that stupid pink hair drove me to it!"

* * *

I thought that was cute! Tell me what you think. Honest critism please! No flames, but tell me if you think I did something wrong! Well, R&R!


End file.
